Helping Harry
by PotterChic73
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret, his family is abusive..what happens when his friends and godfather find out? A long healing process for both godfather and child...contains child abuse not rape PLEASE READ & REVIEW!:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Home at the Dursleys

Harry Potter, who just turned fourteen, had been home, at the Dursleys, his only 'family', yea right like the

Dursleys considered him family, he was a burden to them,left, for two weeks. Everything on Private Drive was,

well normal. The Dursleys were a very normal family, except for Harry, he was a wizard, and was going to

Hogwarts for his fourth year in about 3 weeks. He was in his room when Hedwig, his snowy owl came with a

note from his innocent runaway godfather Sirius Black. He took it from Hedwig who then nipped his finger

affectionately,

Dear Harry,

Sorry I couldn't write sooner, I am lying low at Lupin's now so I could finally write. Anyways how are you? Are the muggles treating you right? Well Lupin needs me, Write Back!

Sirius

Harry was about to write to Sirius that he was fine when, "BOY GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING SELF DOWN

HERE NOW! Sighing deeply, Harry made his way downstairs and saw an all too familiar site, his uncle was

holding something, a leather belt to be exact in his hand and was wearing the most angry face he could possibly

muster, and he slowly walked into the room. BOY! I GAVE YOU A LIST OF CHORES TO DO!! DID YOU FINISH

THEM? Y-yes un-c-cle he stuttered. Oh REALLY? What about weeding the garden, Harry immediately felt regret

he had missed that, he was in for it, he was already covered in bruises and welts, had a broken wrist, 3 or 4

broken ribs and he knew he was going to get it bad this time. The beatings had been going on for a while…since

he was four and he kept them well hidden, in his school days he would fall down the stairs or walk into a door in

Hogwarts, he would, every year walk into the train with his invisibility cloak and cast a concealment charm, and

he would do the same this year. His mind drifted away from these thoughts when he was struck with the belt, it

opened old wounds and created new wound, then several kicks was sent to his stomach breaking another rib,

then he slowly crepted into unconsiousness, the last thing he heard was, "you are not loved noboday will love

you, cause you are a FREAK, a worthless, good-for-nothing FREAK." He would never admit or tell anyone, -

because he believed those words. While all this was happening, the Weasley brothers were having a talk, about

Harry.

Please Review this is my first FanFic so bad reviews will be accepted...hehe (


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Weasleys & The Rescue Part 1

Molly Weasley smiled to herself, all her family was home for this summer. All her boys and her little girl Ginny were home. Her youngest son Ron, Fred and George, and Bill were talking to each other quietly outside while denoming. Her other sons Charlie and Percy were out at Diagon Alley (Spelling?!?) "Seriously guys, You-Know-Who left Harry behind last year maybe Mom can convince Dumbledore to let him stay for a week or two," said Ron to his older brothers. "Its worth a try," said the eldest brother, Bill. "Yea let's try and see if Mom will be willing to convince Dumbledore for Ickle Ronniekins "(again spelling sorry?) said Fred and George at the same time.

Surely her boys were up to something, considering they didn't always , when finished talking sit at the table as though ready to talk, so she said," Yes?"

"We were just talking and we think its unfair that Harry can't come to stay this year, You-Know-Who didn't even show up last year", said Ron quickly. Yea can't you convince ole' Dumbles to let him stay, said Fred with an amused expression.

"You know I tried to let him come and stay but Dumbledore insisted he stay where he is safe." Feeling defeat, the boys went up to their rooms, upset.

Meanwhile, Harry's safe haven according to Dumbledore wasn't really safe at all and Harry had just been awoken rudely by his aunt. "Get up you Worthless Freak, Vernon expects breakfast. Harry, not wanting to feel his uncle's wrath quickly got in his cousins clothes, which, much to Harry's relief, covered most of his bruises for when he visited the Weasleys before his second year.

When Harry finished making breakfast for the Dursleys, not himself, a note was thrust into his hands containing all his chores:

-Mow The Lawn

-Paint the Shed with the paint in the Garage

-Dust all the furniture, tables, etc.

- Clean Dudleys room

-Sort the Garage

"Huh?" said Harry, not realizing he had said it out loud, which earned him a punch in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"S-so-rry Un-c-cle"

Sorry Uncle my ass, you worthless freak!" As his Uncle began to hit him on his back with the belt, he said,

" You better have those chores done by 4 when I get home, or no food and I will punish you!" This caused Harry to whisper, so the beating continued because he 'complained.' "Worthless, ungrateful FREAKS don't complain!"

Sirius was worried, all Harry's letters said the samething, that he was fine, the Dursleys were treating him alright, and that he couldn't wait till Hogwarts, he couldn't put that together, because the look on Harry's face when he offered him a new home last year didn't match his letters, he seemed estatic, almost relieved. Well, as he thought to himself, what could be wrong I mean they are family? Right?

Because Harry didn't finish his impossible list of chores he had a rough beating, with after he was left with burns, for burning breakfast, a huge assortment of bruises, gashes on his chest and legs, lashes on his back from the belt, a broken arm, from a bat, and 4 or so broken ribs. He wrote his letter to Sirius, with Uncle Vernon watching closely, holding a belt, he was about to give the letter to Hedwig when Uncle Vernon grabbed the the letter, "don't want those freaks to think your being mistreated, you deserve your punishments, okay everything seems good now I will send it!" He roughly gave the letter to Hedwig who got blood on the letter from Vernon's hand, from Harry's last beating, and headed off to Sirius to give him the letter.

Just as Sirius was about to send another letter to Harry, his owl came with a letter, it stated the same as all the letters, except for one thing, there was blood.

His suspicions were confirmed. Abuse.


	3. Chapter 3

From Last Chapter-

_Just as Sirius was about to send another letter to Harry, his owl came with a letter, it stated the same as all the letters, except for one thing, there was blood._

_His suspicions were confirmed. Abuse._

Chapter 3- Watching a Potter

Just as Sirius received the blood-stained letter, Mooney walked in, and saw his friend, whom had not looked this bad since he came out of Azkaban. His face was gaunt, worried, and angry looking at the same time, this worried him.

"Sirius?" he asked wanting to get a clear answer.

"I should have known," was Sirius' response.

'I should have seen the signs…it was alright there, he flinches when you show him any kind gesture or even touch him unexpectedly. Why didn't I see it before?" he finished.

"Who are you talking about?" Mooney asked but he was beginning to get a hunch it was a certain jet-black haired boy, Harry.

"Harry, look at this letter, there's blood on it, I only have suspicions but they seem to be nagging at me, I think they……._abuse_ him."

"Maybe," Remus began. "Maybe we could watch him for a day…. I mean he could of just had a small cut that got on the paper, but we can't be too sure, so we could, well, transfigure ourselves into bugs or mice and just watch how they treat him from when he wakes up and through out the day."

"Good idea Mooney old pal", said Sirius beginning to look happier, but only slightly.

"That way if there isn't anything wrong, we won't mess up the wards" he said as though this was the final decision.

The Weasleys were having dinner when Sirius and Remus entered there kitchen, they apparated there. Molly Weasley was very surprised, but offered them lunch,

"Oh welcome, we just started dinner would you-?"

"Sorry Molly, but we were hoping to borrow your fireplace, to floo and check up on Harry," interrupted Sirius.

"Oh! Is he ok?" she stated instantly upon hearing "Harry".

"Yes he is fine we just thought we'd check up on him", Remus said kindly.

"Oh, good! Ron and the boys have been insisting that he come and stay, I hate keeping him cooped up in that poor muggle house, and Hermione just arrived this morning."

Well we best be off Molly thank you, "Number 4 Private Drive!" they said in unison.

They got at the house, luckily, the Dursleys were still asleep. They decided they would stay outside till the family was awake. So as they walked outside Sirius said,

"What's the great plan Mooney?"

"Well there is a spell that can transfigure us into any type of flying bug, but it lasts for 12 hours, so we can't change back till 11 at night," Remus answered.

"Okay then hopefully Harry's alright so that talking to him can wait till that time," Sirius answered hope in his eyes that everything was ok with Harry.

So Remus muttered "Finite Insespium," and a blue strand of liquid began to encircle the both of them, and in one second were the two men were both standing, now stood two flies.

So they flew into the kitchen, and sat on the window sill, hopefully the Dursleys would be up soon. They sat there for an hour when they heard,

"Get up you lazy boy, Vernon expects breakfast soon."

"Yes ma'am, was the boy's answer, the two flies now sat alert, waiting for a sighting of Harry.

Then Harry came walking down into the kitchen, slowly, and began to prepare his uncle and cousin's breakfast. The boy was the same Harry they knew, very, very skinny for his age, but he always got bigger at Hogwarts.

He finished making breakfast, and Uncle Vernon began speaking,

"Now what is the daily plan boy?"

"I make breakfast, you give me chores, if I finish them I get f-food, if not I will be p-punished, you get home at 4 o'clock."

That's right boy, you are a burden and you need to earn your stay, except today, we will be going out, that is , me ,Petunia, and Dudley, so you only get till 2 o'clock to finish your chores", he said handing Harry a list.

"But how can I-I fin-n-ish all these ch-chores in this little time?" Harry asked.

"You will finish them or you will be punished," he said glaring at Harry.

"Y-yes Un-uncle," said Harry as they got into their car.

Harry looked down at his list. He was in for it; there was just no way to finish these all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------After this conversation, two bugs were very upset, although, no physical abuse was shown, there was verbal abuse, but they still had more to watch.

Harry had been working in the garden for 3 hours, with only an hour left. He had weeded the garden, he mowed the lawn, planted new flowers, but still had to dust the entire bottom floor, mop the kitchen and living room floor, and make lunch for when they got home. He decided to make breakfast, so that they would have lunch but only just began dusting when they came home.

"BOY! Did you finish your chores?" he shouted glaring menacingly at the boy who stood frightened in front of him.

"N-no Un-un-cle," said Harry with the saddest face any teenage boy could wear.

"WE GIVE YOU A ROOF TO HOUSE A GOOD FOR NOTHING BURDEN, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FINISH YOUR CHORES! WELL like I said you will be punished."

Harry let out a small whimper as a punch was sent to his stomach, causing him to double over. Vernon ripped off Harry's shirt while the boy was vulnerable, and took off his belt and began to bring it down on the young boy's back, opening old wounds, and opening new ones.

After another 20 minutes of this the poor boy passed out, and his uncle locked him in the room.

Sirius and Remus were appalled. Harry was being abused, and he had hid it for how long? They waited 2 long hours before Harry awoke. He awoke at a good time; Ron had just sent a letter.

Harry,

How did Remus and Snuffles visit go? They came to our house to borrow the fireplace did they get there ok?

-Ron

"Sirius and Remus were here?" Harry said to himself.

Just as Harry said those words the spell wore off and popped Sirius and Remus.

"We were here all day," they said.

"Where did you get those bruises?" They said quickly.

"I-I f-f-ell down the umm st-stairs", Harry said, though quickly passed out, from his injuries.

Harry! Sirius and Remus said as they side apparated to Mooney's house.

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

From Last Chapter:

_Sirius and Remus were appalled. Harry was being abused, and he had hid it for how long? They waited 2 long hours before Harry awoke. He awoke at a good time; Ron had just sent a letter._

_Harry,_

_How did Remus and Snuffles visit go? They came to our house to borrow the fireplace did they get there ok?_

_-Ron_

"_Sirius and Remus were here?" Harry said to himself._

_Just as Harry said those words the spell wore off and popped Sirius and Remus._

"_We were here all day," they said._

"_Where did you get those bruises?" They said quickly._

"_I-I f-f-ell down the umm st-stairs", Harry said, though quickly passed out, from his injuries._

_Harry! Sirius and Remus said as they side apparated to Mooney's house_

Chapter 4- A New Home

They ended up in Moony's house with the battered boy in their hands.

"Let's bring him to my room, he can stay at that room, then we'll call Poppy."

They laid him gently on Sirius' bed, and Remus left to get Poppy.

Sirius spoke to Harry's unconscious body, "We will give you a family, if I had known……Oh me, Moony, and you will be a family that's a promise.

If anyone took a look at Sirius they wouldn't see the usual trademark grin that he always wore, he looked worried, stressed, and angry, and above all he had a strange look of longing in his eyes that Harry would be alright.

The Weasleys were finishing dinner when Remus' head appeared in the fire.

"Remus! How did it go?" said Molly Weasley.

'Can we talk in private?" he said gesturing toward the two parents.

"Yes, of course, kids upstairs now," she said pointing to the stairs.

The kids trudged up the stairs, wanting to be apart of the conversation.

"Molly, Arthur can you come through the fire its Harry," said Remus looking stressed and worried.

"Oh Ok," said Mrs.Weasley unsure of what was wrong.

They arrived at Remus' house and were led up to a room that said in big brass letters, "Sirius". In the room was Poppy bustling around the room with all sorts of vials and salves, and Sirius staring at Harry as though at a loss for words.

Molly and Arthur entered the room and took a few steps to the bed where Harry was staying.

There was the boy who had stayed with them before his second year; the boy who saved their little girl Ginny from Riddle, the boy who had lost everything yet was always so polite, battered and bruised with a look of discomfort on his sleeping face.

"Oh my", said Mrs.Weasley tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened to him", she said, a full flow of tears running through his eyes.

"His Uncle happened….we watched him with the Finite Insespium spell, we turned into bugs, and saw him being abused," Sirius answered, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"The spell wore off just as he received a letter from Ron about our visit and we asked him where he got his injuries..but he lied and said he fell down the stairs," Sirius finished with a voice that was full of pain from reliving the story.

"Who knows how long it has been going on for…this summer, that week; my guess is for a long time. Since when he was little and he hid it from us all," said Sirius

Oh my how did we not see the signs, he had them all…he was super skinny every year, he flinches when anyone unexpected touches him, oh we should have known. Ron told me that all of the boys in their year, and the girls one night were talking about their families, and Harry went for a walk when it was his turn, we should have known,she said threw cries.

Mr.Weasley just looked furious and was about to say something when Poppy came, "He has 4 broken ribs, several deep garshes on his back from what it appears to be a belt(Mrs.Weasley gasped) , bruises and welts littering his entire body, and severe malnutrition. He is also waking up," she said with a look of horror of the normally stern nurse.

Sirius, hearing the last sentence immediately went to Harry's side waiting for him to wake. Finally Harry began to stir.

A small groan was heard, and Sirius eyes began to look alert.

Harry reached for his glasses, and heard voices. He quickly got off the bed that felt weirdly comfortable, in case it was his uncle. When he was off the bed he was looking not at his uncle but at Sirius and Remus (Weasleys went home as to not crowd Harry). Suddenly last night happening came into his head, they knew or they probably knew.

Harry get back down on the bed said Sirius reaching a hand to help Harry, but he flinched away from the touch, and began saying,

"Please no, no I'll be good, please not the belt no please, please,I'm sorry uncle please."

It broke Sirius' heart that a touch caused Harry to do this, but he needed to show he was safe so he grabbed the shaking boy, James' boy, and cradled him in his arms. Harry flinched but as Sirius said,

"Sshh Harry your safe, your with me come on your ok, your safe now they are not here and will not hurt you, come on sshh Harry, that's it calm down. He began to stop flinching and calmed down.

S-Sir-ius? croaked Harry.

Yes, Harry, it's me open your eyes, we're at Moony's house, he answered.

Harry opened his eyes slowly as to see if he really was safe and found himself looking in to the gray-blue eyes of his godfather he had gained last year, and Remus' amber eyes, his favorite DADA teacher.

"Hey Harry", they said realizing he was out of his panic state.

"Hi," he whispered lowly to them, all the while looking at his shoes.

Harry where did you get those injuries? They asked kindly.

I, I m-mean umm I f-f-el-fell down the st-stairs, he said as though scared they knew. But they did they just wanted to see if Harry was going to open up, obviously not, so they told him.

"Harry, we were watching you all day yesterday in a disguise, and we know you uncle was abusing you," they stated sadly.

"N-no he do-doesn't, th-they tr-treated me f-fine", he said, begging them to believe him, he couldn't let them find out.

"Harry, we saw him. You may not want to talk about it anytime soon, but we will, but for right now lets just work on getting you better, and settling you in your new home," they said with comfort.

"N-new h-home? No, I don't want to be a burden", he said.

"Harry, you are not a burden, we love, you very much and this is your knew home," Remus and Sirius said.

They would show Harry that he was loved, it would take awhile, they knew, for him to realize that he was loved and deserved a family, but they would do it. They would make up for his horrible life at the Dursleys.

PLEASE REVIEW, good or bad reviews accepted!


	5. Chapter 5

**From Last Chapter:**

_Harry where did you get those injuries? They asked kindly._

_I, I m-mean umm I f-f-el-fell down the st-stairs, he said as though scared they knew. But they did they just _

_wanted to see if Harry was going to open up, obviously not, so they told him._

"_Harry, we were watching you all day yesterday in a disguise, and we know you uncle was abusing you," they _

_stated sadly._

"_N-no he do-doesn't, Th-they tr-treated me f-fine", he said, begging them to believe him, he couldn't let them find _

_out._

"_Harry, we saw him. You may not want to talk about it anytime soon, but we will, but for right now let's just work _

_on getting you better, and settling you in your new home," they said with comfort._

"_N-new h-home? No, I don't want to be a burden", he said._

"_Harry, you are not a burden, we love you very much and this is your knew home," Remus and Sirius said._

_They would show Harry that he was loved, it would take awhile, they knew, for him to realize that he was loved _

_and deserved a family, but they would do it. They would make up for his horrible life at the Dursleys._

"Harry, you should get a little rest okay? We'll be downstairs," said Sirius, realizing Harry was uncomfortable. They

walked down the steps leaving Harry in the room.

When they reached the kitchen, Moony began making a kettle of tea. He was pouring the hot tea in to the cups

when Sirius said,

"He isn't opening up, we have to find out how long it has been going on for, how bad it was…"

"I have an idea, we serve him the malnutrition potions Poppy gave us, and we give him vertiserium (spelling?!?), I

know we want him to open up, but we need that information, in order to heal him properly, then we can slowly

get him to open up on his own", responded Remus.

"You know what I think your right, I mean how will we heal him if we don't know what we are up against, lets go

upstairs, Poppy left some Vertiserium in that box of potions," I went through it, he said smiling for the first time.

So ten minutes later there they stood at the door to Harry's new room, watching him sleep. It was so unfair, Harry

did nothing to deserve this, even as a baby he rarely cried, and was easy to care for, he didn't deserve the life he

had.

Sirius approached the sleeping boy, and lightly touched his should, about to wake him. The boy flinched away and

began muttering,

"No no pl-please Uncle Vernon, I'll be good, I p-promise, No no no.

Sirius wrapped the small teenager, who tensed at being held and began saying comforting words to the boy who

now had his eyes squeezed shut…expecting to be hit,

"Sshhh Harry, its okay, you're safe here, come on your uncle is not here, he isn't going to hurt you ever again,

now come on and open your eyes, he finished.

He opened one eye, you just couldn't trust adults, they always let you down, Uncle Vernon showed me that. I only

trusted two people, Ron and Hermione, and even they weren't told his secret. But now Sirius and Remus knew,

and they were pretending to care. Pretending.


End file.
